You Belong With Me
by Lemonly
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me but from a guy's point of view.


TJ watched as Spinelli paced the length of her room, cell phone pressed to her ear trying to explain. Lawson, her boyfriend was mad at her again. TJ was pretty sure that their relationship was a step away from becoming abusive. Lawson always got mad at her for the little things. Personally, TJ thought that the joke was pretty funny, that happened a lot. Lawson just didn't know Spinelli's sense of humor.

It was a Tuesday, the day that was always reserved for just the two of them. TJ was sitting on her bed bored. He smirked, she needed cheering up and he knew just the way to do that. He quickly logged into her Pandora account and turned up the volume as Chelsea, her favorite song, came on. She smiled slightly before frowning deeply as Lawson complained about the kind of music she listened to. TJ hated to see a frown gracing her features. If he was with her, he would make sure her beautiful smile never left her face. That a frown would never grace her features. And that tears would never fall. She was meant to be with him. He just had to wait until the right time to tell her that.

TJ felt like he couldn't compete with Lawson. Lawson wore polos and dress shirts everyday and TJ wore band tee shirts. Lawson was the high school Quarterback, TJ sat in the stands watching the games. He couldn't help but feel envious when Lawson would spin Spinelli around after another victory. When would he be the one celebrating a victory with her? When would she realize that her best friend was in love with her?

TJ understood like no one else ever would. He knew everything about her, playing the role of best friend was easy. He was always there to dry the tears and make her laugh when she was feeling low.

TJ and Spinelli were walking down the street on their way to the park. Spinelli was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, which were torn up and had writing all over them from when she and TJ would write inspirational quotes or inside jokes on. They were her favorite pair and Lawson hated them. She was telling him about how Lawson made up for their last fight by sending her flowers. TJ nodded and pretended that he was happy that the "golden couple" made up. She was still upset, that much he could tell. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and hadn't for around two months. They sat down on a bench and TJ sat in a young kid's melted ice cream, causing Spinelli to laugh. The sound was like music to TJ's ears. It was the first true laugh and smile he had seen in a long time from here. It was so easy when it was just the two of them.

Lawson walked around in his dress shoes. TJ looked down at his own grey new balances, dirty from sports and drawn on from when he was bored. The Quarterback sent TJ a smirk as he kissed Spinelli and TJ glared. The pep rally was a hectic affair. TJ watched from the stands as the football team was cheered for, Lawson getting a stand ovation. He then saw Lawson give Ashley A, the head cheerleader, a suggestive look which she returned. One glance at Spinelli told him that she saw it too. She shook it off as Lawson flew his arms around her. TJ couldn't help but wonder when that would be him hugging her that tightly. When she would realize that she belonged to him, like he belonged to her.

TJ didn't go to the game that night. He didn't want to see Lawson and Spinelli together anymore than he already did. Checking the clock he saw that it hadn't started yet. There was a knock at his back door and he jumped up. Only one person ever came to the back door. Flinging the door open, he found a crying Spinelli. Pulling her into his arms, she clung tightly to him, like if she let go, he would completely disappear.

"What'd he do?" TJ asked, knowing who the cause of the tears was.

"Ashley A." was Spinelli's response, "He did Ashley A. I found them behind the bleachers before the game, when I went to wish them luck. I didn't know where to go; I just had to get away from him."

"You're always welcome here, Spin. You know that." TJ said, letting her lead him to the couch. Once seated, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I broke up with him for good. I've been trying to find the right time for the past few months but then he would do something that would make it incredibly hard to end it."

"Why?"

"I realized that I'm in love with my best friend."

"Well, your best friend's been in love with you since kindergarten."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was afraid."

Spinelli pressed her lips gently against his then snuggled back against him. TJ wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She was finally his, and he was never letting her go.


End file.
